Life is like a dead garden
by Jaspers.little.Kitten
Summary: Bella is raped and tortured the night Edward dumped her in the woods. Peter and Jane find her and take her back to the volturi. what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, Well, i deleted my other two stories so i could write this one without having to do the other ones too... sorry.. i'll redo them at a later time. Anyway this is my new way of writing. I hope you like it ^-^

well, I own nothing but the plot and any other oc i decide to create (: the rest belongs to SM.

* * *

><p>Some people wonder what became of Bella Swan and how she became Queen Isabella Marie Volturi. Well, I am her, and this,<br>Is my story.

It has been 2 centuries since I met Emoward, 199 years since he dumped me in the forest and 199 years since I've been a vampire. That cuntpire Victoria found me in the woods and changed me, leaving me to cause complete chaos among my wolves.  
>Well, the Cullen's have decided to visit my Papa and uncles. My Papa (Marcus) absolutely hates the Cullen's for what they've done to me. Oh well, its time for the meeting. Well reunion of me to them. Unfortunately for them,<br>I am not nearly as naive or as trusting in nature. I am not quick to forgive. I want my revenge.  
>"Carlisle" Papa snared, "I would like you to me my daughter, Isabella. Isa Mia Cara, take down your hood and show your beautiful face."<br>I snickered at his words and replied "Well, of course papa!"I pulled down my hood and shook out my hair. The Cullen's let out a collective gasp and i laughed.  
>"Bella, love, is that you?" Emoward asked I crackled,"For someone who literally threw me to the wolves, you sure know how to act like you fucking care!" I finished by growling at him.<br>"You really shouldn't be growling at your mate Isabella." Alice stated.  
>I laughed at her outright. "The little pixie, that looks like an 8 year old boy," I paused taking in an unneeded breath,<br>"actually thinks fuckedupintheheadward is my mate!" My laughter was reaching near hysterical levels, my pap, uncles, and guard joining me.  
>"Jane dear, you and your brother run and get your father for me will you?" I smiled at her, "Sure thing Mama, Alec, come on lets go get papa!" Alec and Jane ran off to find my mate i took my seat in my thrown. "You have no right to talk to my sister that way you whore!" Rosalie screeched.<br>"Would you like to see my cup of care? Yes, It's empty, would you like to see it again?" my fathers laugh echoed throughout the castle. "You should know better Rosalie, that rape and torture can turn anyone into a bitch. Your a first class example. no wait that would be me. anyway, I wasn't raped by Victoria, I was raped by Riley while i watched my dad being slaughtered in front of my eyes. Then my mate found me after they left me similar to the way Edward left me. Fucking dead in the middle of the fucking woods. except i was already dead. from the first time i was left there. when fucking Fagward told me he didn't love me and that i was a fucking distraction for all of you while you where in forks.  
>so excuse me if i dont want to be a fucking nice forgiving pet like i was. I fucking hate you all. So think Rosalie,<br>Why should i give a fuck that i hurt that little bitches feelings? She shouldn't fucking insult me if she cant take what she gives." I finished my speech just as peter, my mate walked in. he walked directly to my side and wrapped his arms around me. I nuzzled his neck needing the closeness and purred in content.

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p>

P.s I really need a beta (: PM me if you're interested please and thank you for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, Well, i deleted my other two stories so i could write this one without having to do the other ones too... sorry.. i'll redo them at a later time. Anyway this is my new way of writing. I hope you like it ^-^

well, I own nothing but the plot and any other OC i decide to create (: the rest belongs to SM.

_Previously_

_"You should know better Rosalie, that rape and torture can turn anyone into a bitch. Your a first class _  
><em>example. no wait that would be me. anyway, I wasn't raped by Victoria, I was raped by Riley while i watched my dad being<em>  
><em>slaughtered in front of my eyes. Then my mate found me after they left me similar to the way Edward left me. Fucking<em>  
><em>dead in the middle of the fucking woods. except i was already dead. from the first time i was left there. when<em>  
><em>fucking Fagward told me he didn't love me and that i was a fucking distraction for all of you while you where in forks.<em>  
><em>so excuse me if i dont want to be a fucking nice forgiving pet like i was. I fucking hate you all. So think Rosalie,<em>  
><em>Why should i give a fuck that i hurt that little bitches feelings? She shouldn't fucking insult me if she cant take what<em>  
><em>she gives." <em>  
><em> I finished my speech just as peter, my mate walked in. he walked directly to my side and wrapped his arms around<em>  
><em>me. I nuzzled his neck needing the closeness and purred in content.<em>

* * *

><p>"Kitten, the children say ya need me?" Peter asked me gently. I nodded, "yes peter, I need ya here with me.<br>This is gonna be very traumatizing for the Cullen's." Peter laughed and nodded. He sat in my throne and pulled me into  
>his lap. "So Alice, tell me, How is Jasper?" I cackled and smirked as she looked panicked. "I wouldn't know..." she paused<br>"He left the family right after we left you." I laughed and walked out of the throne room and up the steps to the right,  
>I knocked on Jasper's door. "Jazz, Hun, i know you dont want to face the Cullen's, but just i like me, you have to." He<br>sighed and drug himself out of bed, "I know lil sis, lets go."

Jasper and i walked back into the throne room together. The Cullen's once again gasp. I just shook my head.  
>"you people never learn do you? You left me and i came here. You left jasper and He came here to be with peter and char,<br>his real family." I sigh, "He found Peter and Char, he also found out that i mated with peter and Demetri mated with char.  
>Now, you will not speak to Jasper unless he speaks to you first. Am i clear?" "Crystal" Alice growled. I laughed and<br>stated, "you insulin child will not growl at me. am i understood?" She nodded and looked down.

You are excused Cullen's, leave, bye." I growled, they left quickly and i turned to Jasper, "I know you're  
>not happy about them being here brother, I'm not either. but we have to man up and deal with it, for our mates. I<br>decided not to tell them you are mated to my daughter for multiple reasons jazz. Jane needs you, and I'll be damned  
>if those fucking ass backward vampires take you from her." he smiled at me and kissed my cheek, "thank you mama."<br>I smiled at him and sent him on his way.

I went walking through the garden alone, Jane came up behind me and said, "Mama, what did you tell J? He's  
>been bouncing around like a child since you finished talking to him." I laughed, "Jane dear, I only told him that<br>he better hope the Cullen's dont try to get jasper to leave with them. They will die before they take him from you."  
>She smiled, I ran my fingers through her waist length, platinum blonde hair, "Come on mama, Grandpa Marcus wants us<br>in his study." I giggled, "of course dear, tell him I'll be up after I have a snack." She sighed, "I'll let him know  
>mama." I smirked, "I'll take you shopping later if you dont create a scene." She laughed and ran off thanking me.<p>

I poured the blood bag into my cup, putting it in the microwave for 30 seconds. I ran through the castle  
>to papas study and knocked on the door. "come in Isa," papa sighs. "Whats wrong papa?" I ask curiously. Papa<br>just shakes his head, trying his hardest not to talk. "papa, just tell me." I stated aggravated. He sighed again,  
>"Isabella, the Cullen's tried to black-mail me into lying and saying that you and fuckward are mates, and that<br>Peter is lying. You know what that penalty is. Plus, they dont know how powerful you are, so dear, use it to your  
>advantage. Get rid of those Bambi sucking unnatural vampire freaks for good. They are trying to take the only<br>thing i have left. I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT!" Papa roared.

"Papa, please calm down, I'm not leaving with those freaks, Its about time they realize just who the fuck  
>they are fucking with!" I growl, "I'm off to find them now papa, dont worry, I'll take care of it all." He nods and<br>I run over and hug my daddy. "I love you daddy, so dont worry, I'll never leave you." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

I ran through the castle corridors, tracking those idiotic vampires, i stop when i get close so i can listen.  
>"Don't worry Edward, we will get Isabella back, and then she will realize what a monster these people are and never<br>want to return." Alice speaks in a hushed tone. I jump out growling, "One question, does your life suck so bad,  
>that you have to talk about me just to have something interesting to talk about?" I paused, "second thought dont<br>answer that; but listen here you fucking freaks, If you ever try to black mail my daddy into lying for you again,  
>you will no longer exist. I WILL END YOU!" they look down. "Dorkward, I will never love you like i did when i was human,<br>In fact, i didn't even love you then. So, If you feel like being two-faced any time soon, do me a favor. Keep both  
>of your ugly ass faces away from me." I walked away steaming mad.<p>

* * *

><p>What do you think should happen next, PM me and let me know what you guys would like the real confrontation with the Cullen's should be like (:<p>

You're the readers! lol (:

Please Review.

Thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this Chapter update took so long, and that this chappy is another short one:( I've had writers block like crazy lol!  
>Well, Enjoy! :)<p>

well, I own nothing but the plot and any other OC i decide to create (: the rest belongs to SM. (unfortunately)

_Previously_

_I ran through the castle corridors, tracking those idiotic vampires, i stop when i get close so i can listen._  
><em>"Don't worry Edward, we will get Isabella back, and then she will realize what a monster these people are and never<em>  
><em>want to return." Alice speaks in a hushed tone. I jump out growling, "One question, does your life suck so bad,<em>  
><em>that you have to talk about me just to have something interesting to talk about?" I paused, "second thought dont<em>  
><em>answer that; but listen here you fucking freaks, If you ever try to black mail my daddy into lying for you again,<em>  
><em>you will no longer exist. I WILL END YOU!" they look down. "Dorkward, I will never love you like i did when i was human,<em>  
><em>In fact, i didn't even love you then. So, If you feel like being two-faced any time soon, do me a favor. Keep both<em>  
><em>of your ugly ass faces away from me." I walked away steaming mad.<em>

* * *

><p>I ran back to my fathers study and sighed, "I took care of it daddy, dont worry." he smiled at me slightly and<br>went back to his work effectively dismissing me.

Now im going to find Jane for a little shopping time but pause to listen to someones conversation. "Jasper there is no way you like it here, please come back to me and the family." Alice's annoyingly high pitched voice stated. "Mary-Alice, I love it here, in fact i found an even better family than the Cullen's, at least here they dont look down on me at all and i can have whatever diet i want instead of being an ass backward, human hugging vampire. I hate humans. I have since i was created." Jasper stated calmly, I smiled widely at that. "You're a monster now Jazz." she stated quietly. I growled and stepped in. "Jane!" I shouted and made myself known. I had Alice by the neck up against the blue wall growling. "What did i tell you bitch. Don't fuck with my family unless you want to die. You are a pathetic little Bambi sucker with nothing to live for but fucking shopping. I'm glad Jasper is my daughters mate and that he is my son. Now, do you really want to fuck with someone i see as my child Alice?" she shook her head no. "And as for my son being a monster, more people die of hunger from you sucking on Bambi than the people we eat. Go back to your 'family' and next time you try to talk to one person in my family other than my daddy and uncles, I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" I let go of her and watched her run back to her deplorable family.

"Oh Jazz, honey, are you okay?" I asked my motherly tone coming out. He hugged me and put his head in my lap, "momma, will i ever stop feeling betrayed by them?" i sighed and ran my fingers through his hair. "Well, sweetie, i dont know. Only you can know that. I've never stopped feeling it, i just choose not to let it effect me because they aren't worth the blood they drink." Jasper started laughing at that and i smiled at him. "Come on, lets go find your mate."

We walked through the castle halls, kind of just walking and enjoying each others company. We stopped at the door that leads out to the garden and listened, "YOU STOLE JASPER FROM ME YOU FUCKING WHORE!" i heard Alice scream at my daughter. I saw red and walked through the door snarling. "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM MARY-ALICE BRANDON/CULLEN. Did i not just tell you that the next time you talked to my family other than the brothers that i would fucking kill you?" I hissed and grabbed her by the arm and drug her to the throne room.  
>I growled getting everybody's attention. "Good the fucking Cullen's are here. Just who i needed to see about this pest that keeps bothering my family and disobeyed a direct order from the queen of all vampires." Their eyes went wide when they realized what i had just said. "She is to be put to death for disobeying her queen and for disrespecting and dishonoring my family. She upset my son and yelled at my daughter. I WILL NOT EVER STAND FOR THIS SHIT! Mary-Alice Brandon, You are here-by sentenced to death for your crimes against my family. Do you have any last words?" She shivered at the sharp commanding tone in my voice and nodded. "Yes I do. I love you all, and I'm sorry my actions are going to cause you all this pain but i had to at least try to get him back he was my whole life, so was Bella... I just wanted my mate and my sister back, is that such a crime?" I hissed, "Yes it is, because i said to let Jasper go to you and for you to leave my family alone. You just dont know when to stop. If that was all you had to say then good-bye Alice." I put my hands around her neck ready to rip it off.<p>

When suddenly i heard my sons anguished voice scream, "NOO! Momma, please don't kill my mate. I know she has done wrong, but i promise i will teach her our ways and make sure she knows when to be obey." he growled out the last word and glared at Alice, "and you, Mate of mine, are not getting out of being punished. I will punish you for hurting my brother and sister, and my mother, have no doubts about that." he hissed. "Alec, my sweet little boy, you know i will not deny you your happiness, but if she is out of control anymore, it will mean death and you know it." He glared at her and nodded. He hugged me and grabbed his mates arm hissing at her when she tried to pull away. "You will learn your place Mary-Alice. Now shut up." she shut her mouth as Alec said his parting words to me, "I love you momma, thank you." I smiled at him, "I love you too sweetie, and you're welcome, if anybody can get this little girl in enough control to be my daughter, i know its you." with one last parting hug I left him to punish his mate.

"Now, I will not extend what i just extended to Alice to any of you. If any of you do what she did, be lucky if you make it out alive. The only reason Alice did is because I know my son will be able to get her to behave." I glared as they nodded. "Oh and she and my son will be staying here, not leaving with your family. You will not turn my son into a pussy-pyre that eats Bambi and simba. Of course you will be able to visit every 100 years or so, but I'm afraid that's all. Unless you join us of course." I smiled wickedly and winked at Uncle Aro who had a child's excitement written across his face.

Esme looked at me and sighed, "We will not be joining you, we will only come back every 100 years as you have said, unless we decide to join you at a later time. we will be taking our leave now."  
>I smiled as they left my domain. My daddy and Uncles all came up and hugged me, "We are so proud of you Cara!" I smiled at them and walked back up to my room to shower.<p>

* * *

><p>Please Review.<p>

Thanks for reading :)


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, I have a poll up on my profile about what Bella's Gift or Gifts should be please vote (:

Thank you all for your reviews (: Its nice to have someone support my writing ^-^  
>Well, Enjoy! :)<p>

well, I own nothing but the plot and any other OC i decide to create (: the rest belongs to SM. (unfortunately)

**_Previously_**

_Esme looked at me and sighed, "We will not be joining you, we will only come back every 100 years as you have said, unless we decide to join you at a later time. we will be taking our leave now."_  
><em>I smiled as they left my domain. My daddy and Uncles all came up and hugged me, "We are so proud of you Cara!" I smiled at them and walked back up to my room to shower.<em>

* * *

><p>I smiled hugely at the thought that the Cullen's wouldn't be around as often as they'd hoped to be. I got dressed in a blood red strapless dress with diamond roses across the top with matching blood red stilettos. I smiled once again, but this time at the image of Jane curled up in Jasper's lap. I walked passed the sitting room quietly down to the music room where my guitar stays until i get up the courage to actually write my music and play again. I sigh and i touch the strings reminiscing about all of the beautiful music I've made. I start to play <em>More Like Her<em> something i wrote over 2 centuries ago.

She's beautiful in her simple little way  
>She don't have too much to say when she gets mad<br>She understands she don't let go of anything  
>Even when the pain gets really bad<br>Guess I should've been more like that

You had it all for a pretty little while  
>And some how you made me smile when I was sad<br>You took a chance on a bruised and beaten heart  
>Then you realized you wanted what you had<br>I guess I should've been more like that

I should have held on to my pride  
>I should have never let you lie<br>I guess you got what you deserved  
>I guess I should've been more like her<p>

Forgiving you, she's stronger than I am  
>You don't look much like a man from where I'm at<br>It's plain to see desperation showed it's truth  
>You love her and she loves you with all she has<br>I guess I should've been more like that

I should have held on to my pride  
>I should have never let you lie<br>I guess you got what you deserved  
>I guess I should've been more like her<p>

She's beautiful in her simple, little way  
>(Miranda Lambert)<p>

I smiled at the song I wrote for my long ago boyfriend. "Can you play something more for us mama?" Little Jane asked from behind me. "You know i will sweetie pie. In fact i want to play you two different songs for you my babies" I smile at my family and begin to play _I hope you dance_.

I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
>You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,<br>May you never take one single breath for granted,  
>GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed,<br>I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
>Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,<br>Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
>And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.<p>

I hope you dance...I hope you dance.

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
>Never settle for the path of least resistance<br>Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',  
>Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',<br>Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
>When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,<br>Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
>And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.<p>

I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
>I hope you dance...I hope you dance.<br>(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,  
>Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)<p>

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
>Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,<br>Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
>And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.<p>

Dance...I hope you dance.  
>I hope you dance...I hope you dance.<br>I hope you dance...I hope you dance..  
>(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along<br>Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone)  
>(Lee Ann Womack)<p>

"This is the last one, and this one is specifically written for Jane. I would love it if it was just me and her when i play it, so boys can you please leave us and let us have our mother/daughter moment?" My sons nodded and obediently left the room with smiles on their faces. I looked at Jane, smiled and started to play _In My Daughters Eyes_.

In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
>I am strong and wise and I know no fear<br>But the truth is plain to see  
>She was sent to rescue me<br>I see who I wanna be  
>In my daughter's eyes<p>

In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
>Darkness turns to light and the<br>world is at peace  
>This miracle God gave to me gives me<br>strength when I am weak  
>I find reason to believe<br>In my daughter's eyes

And when she wraps her hand  
>around my finger<br>Oh it puts a smile in my heart  
>Everything becomes a little clearer<br>I realize what life is all about

It's hangin' on when your heart  
>has had enough<br>It's giving more when you feel like giving up  
>I've seen the light<br>It's in my daughter's eyes

In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
>A reflection of who I am and what will be<br>Though she'll grow and someday leave  
>Maybe raise a family<br>When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
>she made me<br>For I'll be there  
>In my daughter's eyes<br>(Martina McBride)

Right as I was finishing the last note, Jane came and jumped in my lap. I heard everybody in the castle applauding me and I kept smiling. "Jane, every word of that song is true you know that right?" she nodded at me and sobbed, "Thank you so much mama, you have no idea how much that means to me." I hugged her tighter in my arms and let her up. "Sweetie, I need to spend some alone time with your papa. Go spend some time with Jasper and relax, we will go shopping when I'm finished with you daddy." We smiled at each other and split to go spend time with our respective mates. "I love you mama!" My children shouted together from behind me. I smiled, "I love you to my babies, now behave and have fun with your mates. Your daddy's in trouble." I grinned and went off to find my mate.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Jasper?<strong>

_Jasper: Yes Kitten?_

**Me: Why do you have a shirt on?**

_Jasper: *eyes widen* why wouldn't i have a shirt on?_

**Me: *grins evilly* You lost a bet to me remember? You my dear Cowboy have to clean my entire house with no shirt on! *Cackles* You owe me!**

_Jasper: *looks scared* NOOOOOOO!_

Emmett: *Laughs loudly in the background* 

Please Review.

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
